The abuse of Leo Dooley
by labratslover
Summary: Leo's been abused. Chase finds out. Will he tell or not? and why is chase so secrective? read to find out. WARNING: contains abuse, swearing, violence, rape and maybe suicide. Rating just to be safe.
1. Leo's abuse

**I don't own lab rats**

Leo's POV

_Flashback_

_ I was just sat there – thinking. What if I leaft? What if I upped and leaft? Nah, that will break mums heart. She is the only one worth staying for. You might say what about your dad? Well he doesn't give a shit about me, and quite honestly, the feelings are mutual. You see ever since I was 6 my dad has been abusing me. Physically, mentally and sexually._

_ That is when I hear the door creek open and a waft of alcohol is in the air. I knew it was my dad straight away. Always coming home late and drunk, he is a fucking alcoholic, but, if you try to tell him that it is worth a beating or a molesting, depending on what mood he's in. "Leo Dooley where are you?" he screamed in a sly way. I knew it was going to be bad but I didn't realize how bad. "Right here, on the couch dad" I knew straight away it was going to be mistake saying that, but, I learnt the hard way that if you didn't tell where you are or you tried to stand up to him, the punishment was ten times as bad as it might have been. _

_ He rolled me off the couch and onto the floor. My head banged the wooden table, making me black out. The last thing I remember was him unzipping his pants._

End of flashback

That was the first time that he raped me. I was seven.

I know that I should forget about it, and move on but it's hard. I want to tell but no one will believe me, or, understand what I have been through. The abuse stopped when mum and dad got a divorce. I was 11. It was the happiest day of my life, I was free from the abuse and mum got full custody so I never saw him again.

"Hey Leo what are you thinking." That voice was recognizable, but, it took so long for me to adjust, that the next thing I saw was a hand waving in front of me. I looked up, it was chase. "Oh, hey chase, nothing really," complete lie. That what my whole life has been tough lies. "Really? Then how come you were zoned out, like you were thinking about something really hard." I guess he didn't believe my lies. They are getting pretty bad. "Look, my thought processes are different to yours, so go back to your nerdy self and let me live my life." I know it was harsh, I need him off my back, he's annoying me and I don't want anyone to break my walls.


	2. Chase's confrontation

**I don't own lab rats**

Chase's POV

Leo's been acting so weird lately. The way he talks, it almost reminds me of... no don't think about it chase. I woke up when I heard him say "Look, my thought processes are different to yours, so go back to your nerdy self and let me live my life." That hit me like a slap in the face. That definitely reminds me of my parents. Yes, they abused me. Emotionally and mentally. Never physically, thank god, but it always felt like they were going to hit me, with the anger pouring off them that I wasn't smart or good looking.

That's right before I was adopted (let's pretend that they were adopted) and made bionic, I was dumb, not as dumb as Adam but close. Thank god, he was accepted into this family. I was glad I got super smarts, as now I can appreciate life more.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." I try to say softly, but it turned out harsher then intended. "No". I quickly had to outsmart him and I have thought of the perfect comeback. "So, you admit that something is going on."

After that I thought that I got him. He came out with the most annoying lie ever, the Marcus lie. "Oh... um... I was just thinking about Marcus is fucking bullying me and none of you believe me. God I hate him. I wish he was dead." At this point I was outraged. How dare he talk about Marcus like that? Marcus is my best friend, there is no way he is a bully. "STOP... just stop ok. Marcus is my best friend and is not a bully, now tell me what you were really thinking about, or else?" I demanded while raising my eyebrows. Just one look at Leo and I immediately felt guilty. Looked like he was on the verge of tears and he was trying to hold them back. "Or else what?" That startled me and now I to think fast again. Not fun. "Or else... um... I will follow you around all the time!" I was immediately pleased with that threat even if I had to carry it out. "Even to the bathroom" that I hadn't actually thought of, but, I am sticking to my plan. "Yes" and this made him tell me the truth, finally. "Can you keep a secret?"


	3. Leo's confession

**I don't own lab rats**

Leo's POV

"Can you keep a secret?" Why can't I just try harder to keep this to myself, Chase will be all 'Oh you have to tell them'. This is when I suddenly hear, "Leo you know I can I kept myself a secret all these years," in a soft but slightly desperate voice. "Fine," I let out a shaky breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"My d...d...dad" I said with much venom. "He...He abused me". "WHAT!" Chase screamed so loud, that I am pretty sure I am deaf now. "You heard me; I know what you are going to say. You don't believe me; you never do so just get out," He was still stood there so I shouted the last part, as, I knew if I screamed his sensitive hearing would be damaged, and, that won't do anyone any favours now would it. "GET OUT".

"No," I heard chase's soft voice. That shocked me right to the bone. "I know the pain you feel, I understand," that filled my raged even more, so much so that I ended up punching him in the face.

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, NOONE UNDERSTANDS, MY DAD...MY FUCKING DAD MOLESTED ME, HE BEAT ME UP JUST FOR SPILLING MILK, HE RAPED ME. MY OWN FUCKING FATHER RAPED ME, DAY-IN DAY-OUT." I spat with so much venom, that afterwards I cried, I cried so hard, I didn't care that it was in front of chase, I hardly ever had the chance to cry and I am taking this chance with both of my hands. "My parents weren't that bad, but, they verbally abused me. So yeah I don't understand your pain, but, I can semi-empathise with you. I always thought they were going to hit me, you know. They were always angry that I was never very smart you know which is why I make the most of my super intelligence." This shocked me right to the bone...again. Chase was abused, and average. This can't be true, but, one look on his face said it all...he wasn't lying.

"I'm sorry". That must have shocked him because, before he had his head down and now he is looking straight at me. "What for?" He asked in a sweet voice, which could make any girl melt. "For everything, for shouting at you, for your abuse and most of all for saying you don't understand my pain."

"Ah, that's sweet"


	4. Eddy's blackmail

**I don't own lab rats**

**I would like to thank EmotionalDreamer101 for your review.**

Eddy's POV

"Ah, that's sweet," I said sarcastically. After hearing both their stories I feel bad you know, I wish that I wasn't so hard on them. I see them both just looking round to see who said that, then they see me.

"How much did you hear?" Leo asked, but, sounded more like a demand. "All of it," I tell them, "and now, I will tell the others if you don't get Donald to get me my girl again." I knew it was blackmailing, but, that is my speciality. You should see the looks on their faces, they look so dumbfounded, it was so funny.

"We can't," said Leo, looking like he was ready to break down, but, still managing to hold it together. I have no idea how he does it. "Why not," I heard myself say. I know that I sounded desperate; but quite frankly, I think I am in love with her. "Because, Big D said you were spending so much time with her that he felt left out, so, he shut her down and no one can convince him to bring her back, sorry Eddy." Leo said on the verge of tears. Now felt so sorry for him, but, a blackmailer never backs out of his blackmail. "Fine, I will show Donald and the others the video of you two talking about your abuse." I said in a threatening voice, I immediately felt guilty though, by now Leo was crying...again. I shut myself off and went to Donald, in the lab. It just so happened the others were there as well, my lucky day, I guess.

"Donald, Bree, Adam and Tasha you're all here, there is something I need to show, but, it is not pleasant." I said using my sad voice. I showed the video of Leo telling chase about the abuse and vice versa.

I heard a choruses of 'oh my god' and 'why didn't he tell us?' but, the one that shocked me the most was when Tasha said "Not this lie again."


	5. Tasha's getting it

**I don't own lab rats**

Tasha's POV

"Not this lie again." Urgh, first he lies about his dad abusing him – just for attention – then the annoying Marcus lie and back to the dad lie. When will he be honest with everyone, just tell me the truth? It will get him nowhere in life to just keep lying, about abuse.

"WHAT? You knew, but, a) didn't believe him when he is clearly telling the truth and b) you didn't tell us or anyone else." Bree screamed at me, I honestly don't know what I am doing wrong, someone please tell me. "Just tell me. What the fuck am I doing wrong? The reason I don't believe Leo is because when it was him, me and his father – Billy, I was the one bringing in the money, and, that often meant late shifts, so, I rarely saw Leo and I feel that he made up the abuse to get more attention from me. It worked." I told them disappointingly.

"Look Tasha, you don't believe your own son, even when it is a video of him telling Chase, CHASE NOT YOU, that he was being abused and you still don't believe him, and trust me you never know when Eddy is recording and when he isn't." Surprising it was Adam who said that. It was starting to become more and more logical by the second, he kept his distance from his dad even when I was around, he was always clinging onto me – even asked me if he could go to work with – I thought he was just being supportive, so, I said that it is strictly staff only. The more I think about it the more I believe him. "Leo was abused wasn't he?" After I said that I let it all sink in, however, the more it sank in the angrier I got at Billy for doing it to Leo and mainly myself for not believing Leo.

Just that second, Leo came rushing in through the double doors. He must have realized that we knew as he said softly, "I'm sorry for not telling you, I thought I could handle it myself." That just brought me to tears, hearing Leo say that. "I'm sorry for not believing you the first time you told me," I said genuinely. He broke down again. "Leo what's wrong now?" I was getting really worried, "There is something I haven't told you," Leo said while still crying, "I attempted suicide three times."


	6. leo's first suicide

**I don't own lab rats**

Leo's POV

"I attempt suicide three times." By this time I was whaling, I can't believe that I just admitted the biggest secret of all. At the same time, though, I also felt like I would prefer for them to find out now, when everything is coming out anyway, rather than later, when everything has settled down a bit.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted in unison, this didn't shock me as I expected this. What did shock was when Chase said "I know how you feel; I tried to committed suicide when I was younger." I was glad that someone understood, and to show this appreciation I smiled at him and said "Thanks," He me up, "Thank you for understanding and being here for me. I really appreciate it." I was really grateful for his help at this time. "Oh, I'm sorry about punching you and shouting at you before." I am genuinely sorry for hurting chase. "No biggy, Adam's done worse to me." After that everyone turns and looks at Adam.

"While all my biggest secrets are coming out I may as well tell you that I cut myself as well." I looked down shamefully; I couldn't even look them in the eye. "Any other dark secrets?" Bree sarcastically asked me, I give her the eye saying not-the-time look.

I suddenly found myself having another flashback.

_Flashback:_

_I woke up to see myself in room, naked. Had he raped me? Did that fucking bastard rape me again? Only one way to test it. I tried to get up, but, there was a wave of pain shoot down my whole body. Yes, he had raped me again. I heard a creek, great he has come to get me again. Quick, hide. Now that the punishment is usually a raping, the punishment can't get ten times worse, as, raping is the worst that could possibly happen. "Hey, Leo, I have a present for you!" The 'present' that he gives me is not the type of 'present' every dad gives, if you get what I mean. I try to find a hiding place, but, my pain is keeping me in place. I wish mum was here, she had to leave a week ago, for work, she should be back next month, but, I don't know how much more of this I can take? When he comes in, sees me on my bed, naked. He tells me to get up, but, I say I can't. He slaps me and says "I wish you had never been born you pathetic piece of shit. Just curl up and die will you. I hate you, your mother hates you, everyone in school hates you, and so, you will be doing everyone a favour if you just die now!"_

_By this point I was crying, I had been contemplating suicide for a long time now, but, I couldn't help but wonder if it was the right thing to do. Now I realized it is the right thing to do. I got up – with great pain, and got a knife. I had been self-harming since I was 7 when he first raped me. I made 8 more cuts and I watched the blood just drip I could feel that they weren't deep enough, so, I stole a load of dad's sleeping pills, and when he wasn't looking of course, a bottle of beer. I went back up to my room, wrote a note explaining that I want mum to have all my stuff because she is the only one that cares about me. I downed the whole bottle of pills, and, beer. I wasn't dying, why wasn't I dying? At that point I was starting to see darkness invading my body, and, I welcomed it with open arms._

_Next thing I knew I was back on my bed, with my dad about to pour water on me, I didn't have the energy to stop him, so I let him. I was soaked from head to toe. He was shouting at me, like most dads would if they found out there child just tried to commit suicide. However, I started to listen to what he was saying – big mistake. "How dare you, how fucking dare you, you little piece of shit. How dare you steal my beer, you will have to pay big time for that, you failure. Fuck you can't even attempt suicide properly. Maybe, I should stab you. I wouldn't do that though, I need a sex toy and a punching bag, so, why would I stab you." At this point I can't hold it any more, I punched him, in the balls, then ran, I ran as fast as I could, but, I was too slow. I got to the end of the street before he got me; he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulders. I want him to let me go, so, I tried kicking and screaming but I realized that I looked like a spoilt brat not getting his own way, so I stopped. He placed me on the couch and raped me again, but, for the first time ever, he did it while I was conscious. "Don't touch me." I shouted, but I just got a slap for that. "HELP!" I screamed in a terrified voice. He went upstairs. I took this as a chance to leave, but, I had a better idea, wait until school tomorrow and don't come home. I am sure Janelle let me stay for a bit, we have been friends since we were little. He came down with some socks and duck tape. He shoved the socks in my mouth, and, put duck tape on it. He started to unzip his pants. _

End of flashback

That was the first time I tried to commit suicide. What I didn't realize was, I was retelling the story._ "You are the most amazing person in the world." _


	7. leo's confused

**I don't own lab rats**

Leo's POV

"You are the most amazing person in the world." Bree said to me before hugging me, I tried to get away from her, but, she wouldn't let go so I told her to let go as I don't like people touching me, of course I said it gently... I hope, oh well. "I am not the most amazing person in world, I'm clumsy, I get a 'D' average in all my subjects, I can't stand up for myself, I get bullied, and, I am suicidal." I was looking down shamefully, "and please don't give me bullshit, you barely know that I exist unless it involves you or I almost die." I cried quickly just rushing past them; I just want to die, why won't someone just let me die? I knew where I was going, it took over a month to figure out where everything is in this house, but, I managed it. I am going somewhere, where I don't think even Eddy knows where it is.

It is a little trap door in the ceiling of my bedroom, leading to the attic. In the attic there is a hidden room, this is usually my hide away from the world place, but, soon it will be the place to end my life, better go down or they might think that I am dead. Not that it will make much difference. I am just thinking of way to kill myself, and, get rid of the pain permanently. People in school hate me, heck, even I hate me. "Hey," I said gloomy, "why are you crying?" I was really intrigued as to why they are crying, I mean it was not because of what I told them, about the abuse and attempted suicide, no one cares about me so why would it be that. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Bree say "When you told us about the first time you tried to commit suicide and the abuse and the self-harm, that is enough for a stranger to cry never mind your family and friends." What I didn't tell me them about the first time I tried to commit suicide, I wouldn't, it is too personal. Maybe I talk when I have flashbacks. God I am so confused right now, they barely notice me and then they say that they are family and friends. No one cares about me, because I am just the clumsy, suicidal Leo that everyone hates.

"I never told you about the first time I tried to commit suicide." I said with a fake certain voice. Everything about me is fake that is the only thing that is going for me is lying and acting; they are the only things I am good at. "Yes you did, I think you might talk when you have flash backs." Adam said wisely, odd I know but he has his moments. "God I wish my life was normal."


	8. Adam's comfort

**I don't own lab rats**

Adam's POV

"God I wish my life was normal." Leo said downheartedly. "Why? If your life was normal then you wouldn't have meet us." Chase told Leo, while Leo was shaking his head. I was wondering why Leo was shaking his head when we were trying to make him feel better. My thoughts were interrupted when Leo whispered "None of you care about me, so, just go leave me alone. I want time alone just to think about today." I quickly snapped up and shook my head, no. Then he shouted "JUST GO!" I knew then that I have to comfort him more than ever. Let's switch off my bionics first. I switched off my bionics so I wouldn't hurt him. I went up to Leo and an arm on his shoulder; he rapidly snapped up and looked at me. He tried to shrug me off, but, I wouldn't let go. "Hey, Leo just calm down. Everyone here loves you. We all care about you, and none of us want you hurt again. I will even be you personal body guard for now on, if you want." I told him the last part to try and make light in a horrible situation.

"Thanks Adam. I would really appreciate that." Leo looked at me shamefully. "What are you ashamed about Leo? You have nothing to be ashamed about." After that he put his head down in even more, I didn't even think that was possible. "I told you all my biggest secrets, ones that I have managed to hide for 9 years. Now do you understand why I feel so ashamed?" Bree ran over to Leo and gave him the biggest hug in the world. He started sobbing, again, but this time onto Bree's shoulder. I hope she doesn't mind a wet shoulder, and, by the looks of it I don't think she cares at this point in time.

"I'm sorry"


	9. last chapter

**I don't own lab rats **

Tasha's POV

"I'm sorry." Who said that? How can they read my mind? I curiously looked around the room. Leo is taking his head off Bree's shoulder. "I'm truly sorry." Ah it was Leo who said it. "I'm also sorry, for not believing you, for not protecting you and for not helping you when you most needed help." I begged for forgiveness, which, thankfully he gave. "Promise me not to attempt suicide again and, to give me all your razors or anything that you use to cut yourself with." I look at him with a stern look.

He looks at me with horror; I wonder what I have wrong now. "But Mum you don't understand, I need the razors, it's my only source of comfort." Leo told me with a hint of sadness. I try to touch his shoulder to comfort him, but, he shrugs it away. I try to do the same thing again and it works, except I can tell he isn't hugging back. I sit him down on the couch and say "Leo I will help you stop. Chase will help, Bree will help, we will all help you stop the cutting and protect you." He looks at me with slight hope in his eyes and replies "Really, even if it could risk your life?" I was shocked by this but still nodded. Looking round I saw everyone else doing the same.

**Sorry for taking ages to update I had writers block, then the internet broke, I have also had lots of homework and tests to revise for. This is also the last chapter hope you enjoyed the story and it wasn't too depressing. Please review.**


End file.
